falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki
Welcome to the The Wasteland Survival Guide! The Wasteland Survival Guide is here to help you through your tough and life-threatening travels throughout the wastes, from Canterbury Commons to Vault City, from Freeside to New Reno, from Rivet City to New Vegas, from Shady Sands to The Pitt. We work for you to help you through, and we'd appreciate your help to. Search the land for tips and clues; no piece of information is unimportant. We need it all so we can work together through this post-apocalyptia and work for a brighter tomorrow. Come, friend, let's walk into the wastes to save our fellows. A Letter to the Troops We are in the preliminary stage of developing one of the greatest wikis in history. The editing will be continuous, and many contributions have to be made by all those who join us. I would say to the administrators as I would say to those who have joined recently: We have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat. We have before us an ordeal of the most trying kind. We have before us many, many long months of creating and editing. You ask, what is our policy? I will say: It is to wage war, with talk pages, with articles, with forums, with all our might and with all the strength that we will give each other. To wage war against monstrous horrors that will never be surpassed in the dark, lamentable catalogue of human crime: deathclaws, radscorpions, raiders. Need I continue? That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: SURVIVAL. Survival at all costs - Survival against all odds - Survival against the horrors of the nuclear wasteland in which we live. The time has come to take the fight to the demented Fiends of New Vegas, to the horrific deathclaws which have claimed the lives of so many of our brothers and sisters, and to the despicable mockery of the United States Government which goes by the name "The Enclave". We shall spit on the corpses of any savage humans, creatures, and machines that would dare to threaten us. Today, the tables will turn. Today, we will fight back. Today, the wasteland revolution begins! - Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Come, Travelers, and Tell Us of Your Travels The Wasteland can be an unforgiving place, full of hardship and troubles. Even a standard trip down a road can result in trouble and death. And many people need assistance in this time of need, assistance you can't gain from listening to political leaders and teachers. The world is unforgiving and strong. Give in and you will surely perish. And thus we have the Wasteland Survival Guide, a helpful guide to all the troubles the wastes have to offer. Do not fret. No problem or story is too trivial, and we must discuss all of them in order to maintain stability and for the folk of the apocalyptic world in which we live to survive. I ask all journeymen and travelers to stop, sit, and relay us what knowledge they have gained on their journeys, from behavior of raiders, to obtaining water, from hunting Yao Guai, to performing surgery. No knowledge is inferior or unusable. Every bit counts and so we must compile them here, in order for those lost to be found, and those dying to be saved. But the only way to expand this knowledge is for you to tell us what you know. Guidelines In order for your fellow man to truly understand what you are telling him in his time of need, we ask you to follow these guidelines in making your tips and clues easier for the public to follow. Please work with this and have proper contributions so we can all benefit in the wastes and survive our next trip out into the hellish lands where we find ourselves in. #Use correct grammar and spelling. We all speak English here, and some more than English. If you are going to write, do so properly without large grammatical mistakes or misspellings otherwise the article may become illegible. #Do not debate topics on an article. You may use a talk page to do so, but don't attempt to fight one another over an issue ON THE TOPIC ITSELF. This will make the article confusing and will lead travelers astray, and it may kill them in the wastes. You don't want your fellow man to die, do you? #NEVER VANDALIZE. Straight forward rule, but still, it has to be said. Don't do it man, or I will send the Talon Company to find your ass. #Have legitimate material before starting an article. This isn't the place for making up stories. That's the Fallout Fanfiction wiki or The Tranquility Lane Wiki. Also, check the Survival Guide for your topic, in case it has already been made. #We accept guides for role playing and professional guides for actual levels. You can put any article up here, but it has to be something shown or possible in the Fallout world. Don't talk about places like London or Toronto because we have not seen those areas. If an area has an implied story, such as you see bodies unexplained but the clues laid out, you may place the story there, but only if it seems logical. Try to be vague in these elements, for no one knows what exactly happened, and thus you cannot give an in depth recallation of what transpired. #We are here to work together, my friends, to keep the wastes safe for any and all. Let's work as one and implement fun back to the world. Useful Pages Here is a list of useful pages for those of you who are just starting out, or just feel like helping: *The administration team can answer any questions that you may have about the wiki. *The long, and short term goals for the wiki can be found here. *You can see and get involved with ongoing projects in specific areas. *Some articles are stubs and require further contributions. Notice Alright, this issue has been addressed and I want to ask our users of something: we need to reduce the amount of stubs. I think every article should have several sections with different issues addressed in each section, as we want our first articles to be major. Just thought I'd lay this out so people can work on this as we want quality articles, not necessarily quantity. Thank you. Sombar1 20:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) New notice: I, PipGirl101, am truely and deeply sorry for my actions earlier tonight. I acted immature and I should not have reacted the way I did. Rammallah, you are a good person, a great editor and an amazing friend. I have been revoked of my admin status and I am willing to accept this. I will work hard at what I can on this wiki. I have been through very much stress recently, 2 of my loved ones have died (That I know of, there is possibly more) in the Joplin Tornado. I hope we can all put everything behind us and move on with this project. PipGirl101 06:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New New Notice: We are now accepting Fan art in articles. If anyone loves to draw and has some cool pics to show off, nows the time! This is good as the Vault does not accept Fan art and thus is missing out on some kickass artists. We however love it, and there can even be competitions over who makes the best Fan art! I think one of those is in order. So let's go out and draw! Sombar1 15:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse